fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Doriate
|mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation=Mroczny Mag |team= |previous team= |partner=Minerva Orlando |base of operations=Succubus Eye |status=Martwy |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Prawo Regresji |weapons= |manga debut=Rozdział 343 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }}Doriate (ドリアーテ Doriāte) był członkiem Mrocznej Gildii Succubus Eye. Był również sztucznie stworzonym demonem. Wygląd W swojej ludzkiej postaci, Doriate jest wysokim, muskularnym mężczyzną. Ma skośne ciemne oczy, nad którymi widnieje czarna linia, tworząca na jego czole lekko zakrzywiony trójkąt. Demon posiada prosty nos, ciemne małe brwi umiejscowione w górnej części czoła. Kręcone włosy wiąże w koński ogon. Z przodu głowy ma jasny znak przypominający symbol trybu czuwania umiejscawiany na urządzeniach elektronicznych. Dolna połowa twarzy Doriate początkowo zasłonięta była jasną chustą, z wizerunkiem otwartej szkieletowej szczęki. Chusta ta ma na celu ukrycie "demonich" cech Doriate; ust wyposażonych w ostre, wielkie, wystające kły i futra okrywające policzki i brodę oraz uszu, których płatki są nienaturalnie wydłużone. Kiedy Doriate nie używa swojej bandany nosi ją zawiązaną wokół szyi. Muskuły Doriate eksponuje dopasowana jasna bluzka z dużym ciemnym znakiem w kształcie litery "V". Bluzka ma rękawy z kanciastymi krawędziami, pod, którymi demon ma długie rękawice, na których nosi czarne opaski umiejscowione na przedramieniu. Nieco workowate spodnie demona są ciemne, lecz poich zewnętrznej stronie posiadają jasne pasy. Od kolan w dół spodnie rozszerzają się i wyglądem przypominają dzwony, które niemal całkowicie zakrywają stopy Doriate (co jakiś czas da się dostrzec u niego ciemne sandały). Jeżeli jest wystarczająco rozwścieczony, Doriate jest w stanie przyjąć inną, bardziej nieludzką formę. Jego ciało rośnie i staje się jeszcze bardziej umięśnione, ramiona powiększają i wydłużają się, tak, że są w stanie swobodnie dotykać ziemi nawet wtedy, kiedy demon stoi wyprostowany. Skóra Doriate staje się ciemniejsza, włosy rosną i pokrywają większość głowy i kawałek pleców. Oczy demona stają się puste, kły rosną, a dziwny kształt uszu robi się bardziej widoczny. Nogi wyglądem zaczynają przypominać nogi ptaka, posiadają nawet charakterystyczne szpony. W tym stanie, jedyny kawałek ubioru, jaki Doriate posiada - spodnie, zmniejszają się i robią bardziej obcisłe. (W swojej formie demona, Doriate porusza się chodząc na swoich wszystkich czterech kończynach). Osobowość O osobowości Doriate, wiadomo stosunkowo niewiele. Demon wydaje się być niezainteresowany tym co dzieje się w "legalnym świecie" w szczególności jeżeli chodzi o legalne gildie takie jak Fairy Tail. Na pierwszy rzut oka Doriate jest cichym, spokojnym mężczyzną, lecz później okazuje się, że jest także brutalny i okrutny np. kiedy mówi do Natsu Dragneela, że przeciwników łatwiej jest mu zabijać, gdy są w postaci dzieci. Jego sadystyczna natura ujawnia się również wtedy, gdy podczas duszenia zmienionego w dziecko Graya śmieje się z tego iż chłopak się go boi. Jest osobą z wybuchowym temperamentem, która nie lubi, gdy ktoś się z nią drażni. Nie zatrzyma się przed niczym by uciszyć osobę, która z niego drwi, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to ujawnienie swojej prawdziwej postaci demona. Fabuła Saga Wioska Słońca Pierwszy raz widzimy Doriate, kiedy ten wraz Minervą Orlando z daleka obserwuje Wioskę Słońca. Magowie rozmawiają o Łowcach Skarbów i magach z Fairy Tail, którzy przybyli do Wioski. Minerva mówi partnerowi, że nie należy martwić się Łowcami Skarbów, lecz Fairy Tail, gdyż mogą być bardzo kłopotliwi. Później, Doriate pojawia się w Wiosce Słońca, gdzie spotyka Natsu Dragneela, którego za pomocą swojego Prawa Regresji zamienia w dziecko, mówiąc przy tym, że teraz, kiedy Natsu jest dzieckiem, dużo łatwiej będzie się go pozbyć. Doriate zaczyna walkę z osłabionym Natsu, który po zdaniu sobie sprawy, że w formie dziecka nie jest w stanie wygrać, odwraca uwagę Doriate i ucieka. Wściekły, że został zlekceważony, Doriate zdemuje swoją chustę, ukazując swoją demoniczną dolną część twarzy. Kiedy chodzi wzdłuż Wioski Słońca, na swojej drodze spotyka Graya Fullbustera, który pyta go o jego dziwną twarz. Demon odpowiada, że jego twarz służy po to by go pożreć i po chwili zamienia Graya w dziecko. Gdy Fullbuster zaczyna krzyczeć, kiedy wspomina smutne chwile ze swojego życia, Doriate mówi, że jego krzyk sprawia iż dojego oczu napływają łzy radości. Później chwyta głowę Graya, próbując go udusić i stwierdza, że mag z Fairy Tail stoi u Bram Piekieł. Gray uspokaja się jednak i atakuje demona, zamrażając jego ramię. To sprawia, że członek Succubus Eye puszcza go i zaczyna z nim walczyć. Podczas, gdy Doriate przypomina Grayowi, że jego umiejętności drastycznie się zmniejszyły z powodu jego Prawa Regresji, wpada w jedną z pułapek, które Fullbuster na niego zastawił. Kiedy demon zastanawia się, jak Grayowi udało się tak skutecznie wykorzystać magię, Fullbuster odpowiada mu, że jego umiejętności strategiczne są tak samo dobre jak wcześniej, a wyobraźnia jeszcze lepsza. Doriate wielokrotnie daje się nabrać na sztuczki Graya, chłopak drwi z niego również, mówiąc, że nie jest zbyt dobrym przeciwnikiem. To wszystko powoduje, że Doriate wścieka się, a efekty jego Prawa Regresji zostają cofnięte. Po tym, wściekły mag traci nad sobą panowanie i zamienia się w swoją formę demona, którą Gray opisuje jako "Demon z Księgi Zerefa". W pełni przemieniony, Doriate szybko uderza Graya, który odlatuje od niego o kilka metrów, po czym używa Ryku Prawa Regresji i zamienia wszystkich w obrębie kilkudziesięciu metrów w dzieci (zarówno wrogów jak i sojuszników). Później, wielokrotnie atakowany przez Graya Doriate, wychodzi z jego ciosów bez szwanku i szybko kopie Fullbustera. Demon zaczyna poruszać się z niewiarygodną prędkością, po czym próbuje uderzyć Graya. Fullbuster zostaje jednak uratowany przez Happy'ego i Carlę, którzy odciągają go od Doriate w ostatnim momencie. Zauważywszy, że demon instynktownie unika kontaktu z lodem pokrywającym Wioskę Słońca, Gray używa swojego ciała jako "łącznika" i atakuje demona lodem, dzięki czemu pokonuje go. Po potężnym uderzeniu Fullbustera, Doriate powraca do swojej ludzkiej postaci i śmiejąc się, mówi Grayowi, że on i jego towarzysze są tymi, którzy otworzyli Bramy Piekieł oraz, że tego nie da się już cofnąć. Zanim kończy swoją wypowiedź, ogromna demoniczna istota zlatuje z nieba i ,ku przerażeniu obecnych tam Graya, Carli i Happy'ego, pożera Doriate w całości. Magia i Umiejętności Prawo Regresji (退化ノ法 Taika no Hō): To forma magii pozwalająca Doriate znacznie obniżyć magiczne i fizyczne umiejętności jego przeciwnika. Wraz z tym niebezpiecznym obniżeniem, następuje zmniejszenie ciała oponenta do rozmiarów dziecka. Ze względu na swoje małe ciało cel cierpi z powodu zmniejszenia przepływu magii oraz szybszego jej zużywania. Prawo Regresji jest niezwykle silne (choć podstępne): Magia ta pozwala Doriate niezwykle silnych przeciwników zamienić w bezbronne dzieci, czyniąc ich łatwymi do zabicia celami. Magia ta posiada bardzo daleki zasięg, potrafiła zadziałać na Erzę Scarlet, kiedy demon nie był w jej pobliżu. Moc może być uwolniona bez jakiegokolwiek gestu, czy komendy, tak jak Doriate zrobił to z Grayem (jednak podczas walki z Natsu, Doriate przybrał postawę z rozpostartymi ramionami uniesionymi ku niebu, a jego ciało pokrywały płomienie). By efekty magii zostały dezaktywowane, Doriate musi zostać pokonany, lub rozwścieczony do tego stopnia by przybrać swoją formę demona. [[Forma Demona|'Forma Demona']]: jako demon, Doriate wykazał zdolności przekształcenia się w większą, bardziej groteskową i demoniczną wersję siebie, która została opisana przez Graya Fullbustera jako "Demon z Ksiąg Zerefa". Tym co spowodowało jego przemianę w walce z Lodowym Magiem, był gniew wystarczająco wielki by dezaktywować efekty Prawa Regresji, którego użył na swoich wrogach. thumb|200px|Ryk Prawa Regresji *'Ryk Prawa Regresji': Będąc w formie demona, Doriate jest w stanie przywrócić uprzednio dezaktywowane efekty swojej magii. Otwiera usta i uwalnia z nich fale dźwiękowe, które zamieniają każdą, czującą żywą istotę w promieniu kilkudziesięciu metrów w dziecko (nie ważne czy osoba ta jest wrogiem czy sojusznikiem). *'Zwiększona Siła': Już i tak znaczna siła fizyczna Doriate, wzrasta, kiedy jest w formie demona. Potrafił bez trudu uwolnić nogę z lodu Graya, po czym kopnąć maga tak mocno, że ten wpadając w drzewa łamał je od siły uderzenia. *'Zwiększona Prędkość': Pomimo ogromnych rozmiarów swojej formy demona, Doriate okazał się być w stanie przemieszczać się zaskakująco szybko po swojej transformacji. Sam Gray zauważył, że w swojej formie demona mag z Succubus Eye, jest w stanie unikać większości jego ataków. *'Zwiększona Wytrzymałość: przekształcone ciało Doriate okazało się wytrzymalsze od jego ludzkiego ciała. Demon okazał się być całkowicie odporny na lód Graya, który, gdy Doriate był w ludzkiej formie skutecznie na niego oddziaływał. thumb|200px|Doriate uderza Natsu'Walka wręcz': Doriate wydaje się w głównej mierze polegać na walce wręcz, używając swoich masywnych rąk do zadawania potężnych ciosów. Jego uderzenia są znacznie bardziej szkodliwe dla tych, którzy zostali uprzednio dotknięci efektami Prawa Regresji. Kiedy Doriate wchodzi w swoją formę demona, jego ciało zmienia się na takie, które jeszcze bardziej pasuje do walczenia "na pięści". Cytaty *(Do Graya Fullbustera) ''"Powiem ci jedno, zanim cię zabiję. Na tym świecie jest miejsce, do którego absolutnie nie wolno ci wchodzić. Druga strona Bramy Piekieł. W tym momencie, stoisz w jej wejściu." *(Do Graya Fullbustera) "Kukuku... Jesteś tym, który ją otworzył... Bramę piekieł...To już nie może zostać cofnięte." Walki i Wydarzenia *Natsu Dragneel kontra Doriate *Gray Fullbuster kontra Doriate Nawigacja Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Mroczni Magowie Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Succubus Eye Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Postacie